Until the Last Moment
by Yue Asuka
Summary: "The Revenge on this world. The world cursed by the Fon Master" "Why I can not see mama and papa?" The boy asked. "A-and why do I need to be Fon Master? Why?" "Because the score said you are special. You can actually know everything that has happened on this world " The story about Original!Ion and Arietta. Pre-game REWRITEN. .
1. And here we are begin

**Yush yush, this is rewrite for the exact same story title that I wrote a years ago. That time I still confused on what to do with the detail and so do now but, at least I managed to find out some. So, I hope this will be better from the last time. :'D**

**And I hope people who was followed this story before still willing to follow this new rewrite one :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToA. If I own it, I will make Sync as the main character instead of Luke, lol.**

* * *

><p>Arietta POV's<p>

I ran to the Fon Master room's since I heard about Master Ion's health is become worst. But my step is stopped by the guard that doesn't let me in. They said it was the order from Master Ion himself, I wonder why do he doesn't let me in and see his condition, is he really become worst? I can t help but felt worried. I clutched the doll that he gave me when I was assigned to be his Fon Master Guardian and bite my lower lip and decide to wait until the guard went so I can go to Master Ion's room "Master Ion.." I trailed as I walked off, headed to the nearby pillar and hide my petite body there. I really hope I could meet him, and I m sure I could if I wait patient enough here . 

* * *

><p>Normal POV's<p>

The green haired boy was on his room, sat casually on top of his bed. A smile cracked into his face when he heard Arietta yell from outside before a giggles escape from his lip. "That must be Arietta" Ion said weakly as he turned his gaze toward the door of his room, thinking about his cute Fon Master Guardian that must be worried sick about his condition. He know how care she is to him. After all, the pink haired girl has exclaimed it once to him and to know someone care about him, it make him feel comfortable, and felt something warm on his chest. It's sure is a nice feelings he thought as he put his hand on his chest. 

"I heard she does so insist to meet you, why don't you let her in?" The big man with brown hair that tied into high pony tail asked the green boy, make him back to reality. His face and tone seems flat, as if there s no emotion on it. But, Ion already used to it, he has know this man for quiet long after all. He shut his eyes for a moment before he finally turned his head to the man. 

"I don't want her to see me on my weak side. I want to looks strong in front of her. I hope you understand that also, Van" The boy gives the man, Van, a weak smile. 

"I see" Van just simply nodded as he stares at the weak boy in front of him. He took out a big chocolate envelope and gives it to Ion, "By the way, I am sorry to inform you in your current condition Master Ion, but here's the result of the 1st replica that we created. But its look like it can't doing anything" He said. 

Ion took the envelope and took out the report papers inside it. His emerald eyes scanned the papers one by one carefully. The paper was filled with the report of the replica project that they were do, the graphic synchronization level, term of fonon and such written there. "Heh, this one is nothing but garbage. I guess I must see the garbage by my self" He said as he get out from his bed and tried to stand up before he lost his balance and fell. Luckily, Van quickly catches the boy s body, prevent him to fell. 

"Don't push yourself Fon Master. You know your not on the best condition to walks around" Van said as he helped Ion to stand up on his feet. 

"And when my Best condition is is I wonder. I don't have much time that's why the replica must be done before that time come." Ion commented as he tried to balance his body by Van s help. He could feel the dizziness as he stood up but, being as stubborn as he is, he don t want to looks so weak, even in front of the man that he trust most. 

"But you shouldn't see it by yourself Fon Master, not with this condition. You can see it next time." Van said, persuaded the boy to stay on his room and rest. He know exactly the condition of this boy, especially after the replication over, he seems to be weaker. Whether it s from his illness or because the replication, is unknown to him. 

"It just me the one who can judged which replica that can take my position as Fon Master. The original one, no one can." Ion glanced at Van as he take his fork shaped staff and begun walked off from the room.

"Understood" Van nodded and followed Ion from behind.

* * *

><p>Arietta POV<p>

I see Commandant Van is out from the room along with Master Ion. I really happy to see it. If Master Ion can go out that s means he s not that sick. I rushed to him but got stopped by the guard again Master Ion! I shouted at him. I see he turns to me and gives me a little smile, his finger is pointed to the direction where my room was as if he asks me to go to my room. But I can not, I am not satisfied before I could talk and ask about his condition by my self.

I looked at him with a worried face. And he said something to commandant before he walks over me "Arietta, listen. I will be okay and I want you to go back to your room now. I will meet you later okay." Master Ion said as he pats my head. I can nott help but nodded, I can't deny that I'm really worried about him but.. I decide to believe on him.

He gives me a little smile and waves at me as he walks back to Commandant Van and walk off from there. I looked at his back until he s out from my sight before I walk to my room slowly. He said he will meet me later so I need to believe and I must believe. After all, Master Ion always fulfills his promises. 

* * *

><p>Normal POV s<p>

They were walking into the dark room, secret dungeon bellow the cathedral, the room is so big the only light there is just the green light that the machine emitted on it screen. At the center of it is a big machine and it attached from ground to the top and there's also some people near it that seemed to be researching about something, must be the replica that they created. One of them are notice Van come with Ion and turned around "Oh, commander Van and Fon Master too. Good evening" Greet the man 

Both of them approached the man slowly and stood right in front of the machine that still working. Ion s eyes glued into the screen that show some graphics and such with some dark look on his face. "Master Ion said he want to see by his self the 1st replica that we made" Van spoke up, his expression is not changed a bit from when he talk with Ion. Heard the words from him, the researcher raised one of his brow and scratched the back of his head in rather nervous way. 

"But that one is..-" Before the man can finished his word he was being cut off by Ion's 

"Just show me already. I want to see it by my self how defective that replica is" Ion demanded. He's so impatient about it but not a single second his eyes turned to the researcher when he said it. Hearing the order from the Fon Master, the man calling for other man to bring the replica to him and without many words the other man took the replica and brings it to the Fon Master.

* * *

><p>Ion POV s<p>

I looked at the certain green boy in front of me, the replica of me. The replica doesn t seem to move or do anything instead of just stand there and look back at me with empty eyes. "Can you do something?" I asked the replica as I cup his chin and smirked at him. But I get no respond and it keep looking at me with his green empty eyes Pathetic. 

"Totally defect huh?" I clench my fist and punch the replica right on it s stomach, made him cough up blood as his eyes widened open. But still, that empty eyes remain, and I added more power into my fist, make it gone deeper until my fist goes trough it s body. The replica is slowly faded and back to it's original form as seventh fonon 

"Better made another one soon, if it s needed made a mass production at once" I commanded as I turned my body, ignored the blood that dripping from my hand that I uses to kill the replica before. 

"But how if there s any malfunction on the machine?" One of the researchers asked. 

"Then make it until the machine can t be used again" With that word I leave the place with Van behind me.

* * *

><p>Normal POV s ( Ion s room )<p>

The room was only lit by a single candle and stand in front of a big window is Ion, his emerald eyes gazed into the distance as he merely stood there, without saying a single word. His mind flashes back to the replica from before and make his hand clenched on the staff that he was holding on. 

"I am sorry for making your hands dirty with blood Fon Master" Van speak with a low tone as he bowed his head to the said boy who was stand in front of the window of his room, breaking the silence that occurred between them. He stood a few feet away from the green haired boy with his eyes shut. 

"All well, cleaning the blood out wasn t that easy, you know? Took a lot of time too. Besides of that you know why I make you the commandant right? Ion answered with a solemn tone, his face remains neutral and he keeps his gaze to outside for a moment before he turned around with a smile on his face. And sorry for rushing about the replica before, you know, I don t have much time left.." 

Don t mind it, Fon Master. I will make sure this project will be finished before that time. Van replied as he lift up his head and looked at the boy who gives him a smile. 

I m counting on you, Van.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"It s scary.. I m scared. This place is scary. Being alone is scary. Papa, mama where are you? What is this place?" The green haired boy sobs on his knees on the corner of the dark room. His head buried on his knees as tears rolled down into his cheeks. "Why I m all alone here? Why I can not see mama and papa?" The boy asked the old mans in front of him as he hold up his head a little, revealing his green eyes that glistened from the tears, and his nose red due to all the crying._

_"Because you will need to be a Fon Master. That's why" One of them answered the boys. The tone that he used was a plain one that seemed to send a chilled feeling to the boy as he trembled slightly._

_"A-and why do I need to be Fon Master? Why?" The boy looks up at the peoples with teary eyes._

_"Because the score said you are special. You can actually know everything that has happened on this world" Another elder spoke and gives the boys another plain tone. This somehow, brings confusion to the boy as he just looked at the elder with the look. The other took a few step closer to the boy as he gives the boy a book, a thick one. He took it and stares at it for a moment before he turned to the elders._

_"Now read it. What does it says?" They asked the boy._

_The boys look at the book again, and his once confused look, turned to horror when he read it the blood stained words that written on the book as he held it out. 'You'll die at age 12'_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~ ^_^<strong>


	2. Lonely? Countdown

**Flashback**

_The day was so nice, the sun shining brightly at the town of Daath. Standing on the altar is a green haired boy. He wear a soft green robe and holding a fork shaped staff on his hand. His emerald eyes was shut as he sighed in relief that the mass finally over for today. And when he was going to go to his room, his caught a sigh of a pink haired girl runs toward him. "Master Ion, master Ion!" The petit runs over the green haired boys while holding something on her hand. She wear a wide bright smile on her face and her soft white dress dancing as she runs._

_The green haired boy fully turned around and gives a gently smile to the pink haired girl "What is it, Arietta?" Ion asked with his gentle voice and smile on his face, looking at his guardian, most exactly the thing on her hand. The girl, Arietta, stopped right in front of the Fon Master and held the thing that she hold up to him._

_"Here! For you!" She said cheerfully. It was a skull, an animal skull. Seeing something like that given to him, Ion made a confused look on his face as he stared at the skull that now forced on his hand. And as if the girls know what he's been thinking, she open her mouth and said,_

_"This is my sister's skull! When Arietta was a child, Arietta was saved from loneliness." She said, "When Arietta cried, mama Liger would be there. All my brothers and sisters would be there. And now, they're not there anymore. But," She paused. "Arietta is not alone anymore. Master Ion saved me." She said cheerfully. Arietta was raised by a monster, a Liger queen on top of it and she has thought the ligers as her family. And to think she now gives him an important thing of her, this somehow makes him felt glad and happy._

_"I see" The boy stared at the skull on his hand "Thank you, Arietta"_

_She nodded and give a cheerful smile to him "Does Master Ion know? She always protects me, She added, referring to her sister that on Ion s hand. She was very strong, she protected Arietta, she protected everyone, and now, I want her to protect you also Master Ion. I will protect you too! Just like my sister did to me. And that is my promises to you Master Ion! I'll protect you no matter what happen!" She exclaimed cheerfully._

_Heard the cheerful words from his Guardian, Ion couldn't help but cracked a wider smile. The feeling to be protected, the feeling to be needed, it was very nice.. and warm. A feeling that he never get from anyone but ironically, he got it from the girl who just leaned how to be a human. He shut his eyes for a moment before he spoke, "Arietta, from now on, you are a Fon Master Guardian, a Guardian who protect the Fon Master even if it the cost of their life. If you become weak, you will be discarded right away, understood?" He said with a stern voice._

_Yes, Master Ion. From now on, Arietta will be by Master Ion side!_

**Flashback ended**

* * *

><p>"Dream?" Ion muttered as he got up from the bed, sweets dripping on his neck as he hold his head. It was a dream from several years ago, the time when Arietta first assigned to be his guardian. He lift up his head and turned to the window where Arietta s sister skull placed.<p>

'Strong? Protect?' He snapped out from his thought when he heard Arietta voice calling out from outside. Right, today is a day where a prince form far land inherited the crown from his father and he was invited. He quickly gets rid of the thought and get dressed.

The trip to rugnia Kingdom was quiet long but fortunately, it went well so far. There s no bandit around, and weather sky also clear. Arietta took several glance to the Fon Master who sat in the wagon along with her before she finally spoke, "Master Ion?" Arietta looked up at the green haired Fon Master on her side with a worried look as her both brow raised.

"Yes?"

"Yesterday, are you okay? You seem... Unwell." Heard that word, Ion remembered the last night when he comes to his guardian's room. He know that his pale face clearly visible even in the dark night. But, he has promised and don't want to make Arietta worried if he doesn't visit her. Ion shut his eyes and gives his Guardian a reassuring smile.

"Right, my body doesn t seem to be functioning as well as it should. So because I am beginning to look weak, you are probably worried about me. Sorry about that, Arietta."

"N-no, it s not like that.." she trailed. "Please.. Take it more seriously.."she said.

"I will, thank you for your concern. " He said, giving another smile to his Guardian.

* * *

><p>The coronation went well without any commotion and disturbing factor, after spend a few days in Rugnia kingdom, Ion decide to take a leave earlier with his health as an excuses. Of course, the king is not really pleased by this but, he know that the young Fon Master s health was far important. After bid farewell to the kind, Ion walking out from the throne room along with her Fon Master Guardian and some Oracle Soldier behind him, and when they passed a dark hallway, some people suddenly came and blocked their way.<p>

"Fon Master, the plan between you and the Commandant has been revealed!" Shouted a man who is holding a broad sword on his hand as his other hand pointed to the said boy in fury.

"The things you are doing disgrace the spirituality, disgusting!" The other shouted. "I hear about your plan! Your crazy plan! How come you think about making a replica of Fon Master?! I would never allow it!" The man shouted and runs up to Ion with a knife on his hand to attack Ion

_'That s right, trash, trash, you are all just trash. My feeling after knowing on Earth and the same time knowing about the end of one s life. Will you trash, will ever learn anything?'_

But Ion has already anticipate it, the thing that he never though was Arietta act who suddenly jumped to front of him and make her body as a shield and end up got hit by that man with a sliced wound on her body and got blown to the nearby wall before fell unconscious. Looking at it, Ion raises his hand and shouted out loud "AKASHIC TORMENT!" The glyph appeared behind his knees and the tower of beam to kill all the people on the area, making his body is covered with a blood.

"The one who allowed to hurts my pet is just me" Ion said with a dark expression and tone that he never showed to other people, make the people around him tremble in fear from the young Fon Master. His green eyes seems cold as he see the only remain from the people from before is just blood that stained the wall and floor on the hallway. He turned, ad order the soldier to carried Arietta s body to the wagon and headed back.

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown started - 6 month left<strong>

**Ion's POV**

It was still early morning, but I need to check on some things before I headed to the dungeon with Van of course, he is my loyal man after all. Unlike the last time, this time, the researcher has prepared six replicas for me to test. I stared at the 6 replica in front of me with my cold emerald eyes, they doesn't seem different than the first one, 'Disgusting' I said mentally and walks to the first boy lifting his chin up.

"What can you do?" I asked him, but all I get is just a blank stare from the boy, the same stare with the first replica before. "Trash!" I said as I throw the boy away from my sight and walk to the second boy who gives me the same look as the first one and without think so much I threw it just like I did to the first one. I reach to the 4th boy and give him a glare and just like the other tree from before, he also gives me a blank look at first before he tilted his head to the side as if he felt confused.

"This one has a problem with the synchro level, and the worst in seventh fonon" Van explained to me. But, despite that, this boy looks a little different from the other, at least, when I gives him my cold eyes, his body started to trembling. He felt fear? Even so, he still couldn't do anything. No worth..

"Another defective huh?" I smirked and kicked the boy away. His body trembled even more, but, the look that he gives me afterward quiet interest me, not only confused and fear but, I also see a light of anger, could he? I glanced at him and move to the other boy who gives me more blank look than the before. Without waste my energy, I just ignore this one and move "This one also trash" I remarked.

"This is the last one and I don't think we can make another. Not only the machine already on it's limit but we don't have much time to test it also" One of the researcher spoke

I look at the last boy, and he stared back at me. Interesting but, could he do more than that? I heard from Van this one almost perfect in term of synch but, lack of fonon. "Read this" I commanded as I hand him a small fon stone. At first the boy is just staring at me and stare at the stone and after the silent he started to read it with a soft voice

"I think this one good enough, as long as he can read the score, and has the same ability as me." I said and suddenly I feel a pain on my chest, and fell to my knees, panting. Van hurry to me and carried me to my room. Leaves the room full of replicas behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Ion sat on his bed next to Van, who sit on the chair next to his bed "From what I saw from all replicas the seventh one is the best. And from now on I will leave it to you to carry on my feelings and thoughts, Van" He said it quietly.

"Very well then" Van nodded his head as he shut his eyes "It sure took a long time to get to this point." He commented. And Ion couldn't help but agree. He never thought that making this replica need more time than he imagined. Not to mention that it s also waste much time. Ion gives him a weak smile and look in a distant from his window.

"Yes, and the time is coming closer now"

"And if I may ask, what will you do to the replicas?"

"I don't care about those trashes anymore. Do what you want with it. " Ion said as he lay his body down on the bed and pulled the blanket to cover his upper body. Started from next week, the seventh one will replace my position. Make sure you prepared him well for the time. He added.

"Understood. I'll take my leave now Fon Master" Van stand up and bows his head then turned to leaves the room.

"Ah, Van"

"Yes, Fon Master?" Van turned around

"Mind if I ask you to let Arietta join you?" The boy asked quietly with a soft tone as his back faced the brown haired man who raised a brow in wonder.

"You won't keep her job as a Fon Master Guardian?"

Ion let out a small chuckle "She is my Fon Master Guardian. There's no need to leave her to the replica. Just choose a new one for the replica." He explained and shut his eyes. He will not let his pet serve the replica. She s his and no one could have her, not even his replica. At first, Van was hesitating to agree about this. After all, the girl has grow so fond to her job and also the boy, but he know the Fon Master is a stubborn kid and he don t want to lost the trust from the boy.

"I see then. I'll tell Arietta about it and search for the candidate of Fon Master Guardian" Van shut his eyes as he said it.

"Thank you, Van. And please take care of her."

"Understood" With that Van leaves the room and left the young Fon Master alone on his room.

The night is so beautiful as the stars twinkle and the moon shining brightly to his room, make a pleasant and warm feeling for whoever feel it. But, for Ion, this night, is not as pleasant as it could be. He felt so cold.. so alone..

_Lonely?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you<em>~ ^_^<em>**


	3. 5 Month left

**Ah.. Okay, this chapter has not so much edited than the previous one. So.. Yeah.** **Thanks for my Beta Reader RyokoHokage to co-authored this chapter. Since she put several lines on this. And there's a line from the novel also. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Countdown 5 month left<strong>

"From now on you'll be reassigned from Fon Master Guardian and be moved to Van's forces as a God General." The green haired boy stated as he stood in front of the petite pink haired girl. From the tone that he used, he sounded both serious and sure about his decision. He clutched the staff in his hand and stared down at the girl that was known as Arietta, his Fon Master Guardian, with cold eyes.

The pink haired girl stared at him in shock. She gripped onto her doll that she was holding in her hands and shook from the thought of being ripped away from him like that. "B-But why Master Ion?" She gasped in her surprised state, unable to ask anything else as her thoughts raced. She wondered if she had done something wrong to displease him. She started thinking of anything that she could have done that he would have considered bad, but came up empty. She didn't want to leave his side like that, not for anything. Why would she be moved to the God Generals?

The green haired boy named Ion just kept on being silent as he stared at his Guardian. Deep inside his heart, he didn't want to be separated like this. However, he also didn't want for her to serve his Replica and give away his dearest pet like that. No one but him would be served by her, not even his replica. He opens his mouth to say something but was distracted by the word of one of the maestro "Fon Master, the meeting will be starting soon." He remind the Fon Master about the meeting that would be held soon in a soft tone as if he whispered to Ion's ears Ion glanced over to him and make the Maestro startled slightly, he turned back his eyes to the pinkette and petted her head gently That s my order was his only reason that he could say to her before he turned his body and started walking to the meeting room without answering Arietta's question clearly.

She saw him about to leave and panicked, feeling like he was going to leave forever. "M-Master Ion!" She cried out as she took a step towards him. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be reassigned to some place where she could not see him every day. She wanted him to turn around and look at her. She wanted some sort of answer for this sudden change. This change she did not understand at all.

Ion walked even further and was gone from Arietta s sight when the door finnaly closed, leaving her behind with teary eyes as she watched his back disappear slowly into the room. Inside, a big man with a brown hair was already waiting for him. He walked along beside the Fon Master and spoke quietly. "Maybe I've already asked it before, but I want to ask once more, are you sure you want to leave Arietta like that?" Van asked the young man.

"Of course, you don't need to ask me the same question twice." Ion chuckled with his response. Van stopped his steps and bowed down.

"Understood then." Ion nodded and walked further until he couldn't be seen anymore.

"Master Ion..." Arietta sobbed until she heard a door opened.

She looked up to see the figure of the big man known as Van, as he stood there in front of her.

"Stand up, Arietta." Van commanded with a soft tone.

"Where's Master Ion? I want to see him!" She looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I can't let you see him. This is an order from the Fon Master, from now on you'll assigned to be the God General, Arietta the Wild. " Van stated with a plain tone.

"I don't want to!" Arietta cried and shook her head, "I wanna be Master Ion's Guardian! I don't want to be a God General!"

"Arietta, this is an order from the Fon Master and the Fon Master said this is what s best for you." Van said as he leaned down to the same level as her.

"B-Best?" She asked, "It would be best for me if I stay with him.. Besides that, I already promised to protect him. "She bit on her lower lip.

"Arietta, an order is order and you know that an order from the Fon Master is absolute. No one can deny it." Van said and stared at the girl, "You can still protect him even though you're no longer a Fon Master Guardian. So stand up and join me." He extended his hand out to her. She stared at him for a moment, her tears stopping slowly.

'Maybe if I'm good... And do as Master Ion wants... He'll let me come back to him... To be his Fon Master Guardian again... 'she thought to herself. She took Van's hand slowly and stood up with him. Van took her to the Oracle Knight HQ and introduced her to the other Generals.

"From now on, she will join us as Arietta the Wild." Van said.

"Welcome, Arietta. " The blonde woman walked up to her and gave a gently smile when she greeted her, "I'm Legretta, this is Largo." She turned and pointed to a big man with a scythe.

"Welcome." The big man said with a smile.

"As long as she doesn't mess up my research, I'll welcome her~" The man on the flying chair said.

"That s Dist." Legretta pointed at the man in the flying chair,"And this is Asch." She pointed at the red headed teenager. Asch was standing off by himself, away from everyone else. He stood against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He glanced over at her for a moment, his glare and scowling expression fully on her. He didn't seem to care at all as he did not bother saying anything. Legretta frowned at Asch's attitude. "Asch the Bloody... You should welcome your fellow God General." Spoke Legretta, almost demanding it.

"Tch..." Asch tilted his head a little as he shut his eyes, looking more annoyed. Asch leaned off the wall and left the room. Legretta took a step as if she was going to go scold him, but Van put his hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Just let him be." Van said calmly. Legretta sighed and shook her head in defeat, not going to let it get to her. She could always scold Asch later.

'What's wrong with him?' Arietta frowned when saw Asch act coldly. She peeked up a little at Van and Legretta.

"Don't mind him. Asch is always like that." Van said calmly, "And where is that boy?" he asked, scanned the entire place to search for the presence of the said boy.

"Sync was gone a hour ago and haven't been back. You want me to order a knight to search for him?" The blonde God General asked with her usual stern tone. A little disappointment clear on her eyes. She has already inform all the God Generals to gather at the meeting room and yet, this boy has disobey her command even though he's still new.

"I see. No need to then. They will be meet soon enough." Van simply said as he shut his eyes and glanced at Arietta slightly before he turned to all God Generals, "I think that's enough already. You can go back to whatever you've been doing.." Legretta and Largo just nodded their heads in understanding. "Well then, I ll take my leave. I still have many things that I need to do." Dist flew away from there with his chair.

With that, Van dismissed all the God General and walked off towards the forest behind the cathedral. There is a little house in the center of it. Van opened the door and walked inside. It was so dark there that you could barely see anything inside. The only light in the house is just from a little candle in the center of the room.

"Come here, Sync." Van called out and hearing it made the boy walk closer to the big man. The boy had green hair and a resemblance to the Fon Master. The boy named Sync looked up at the man glaring slightly.

"Let's continue the training today, but since I have a meeting, I won t be able to teach many things to you so I m sure this book can help you learn of some artes well." Van handed the book to Sync, while the boy stared at the book.

"I don t understand what all this training is for. I was born to be a substitute of the Fon Master so why do I have to train and learn artes?" Sync asked, looking up at Van.

"You don t like it all?" The brown haired man looked at the boy, founding it slightly interesting for a Replica to have such a question like that in their mind. I Just wondering The boy gave a frown to the man, willing him to answer his question instead of asking another question to him. "It's because the substitute has been chosen. It's the 7th one. That's why you and the others have been thrown away into the volcano, because they say your just a trash, defective ones, not even worthy of living in this world. Didn't I told you that before?"

Those word made the replica s eye twitch and then widen before his expression turned dark. "Then why did you take me from the volcano?" If it s true that he is just a trash, why did this man bother to take him and teach him about artes and to fight? What does he want? The questions filled his mind right now. Van gave the boy a smirk.  
>"Because I see you have potential that the other replicas lack. You're different and I think you can be used as one of my tools."<p>

'Tool..?' The boy glanced at the man, his emerald eyes filled with hatred.

"Yes, be strong and become useful to me. And it is true that the 7th one will take Ion's place, but I do not think that his life will be better. Even if he will be revered as the Fon Master, everything will be decided for him. He will be nothing more than a puppet. On top of that, he will have many enemies. That isn't freedom." Van said.

'Freedom huh?' Sync narrowed his eyes at him before a smirk appeared on his face, "Right. I maybe trash, and under restriction now, but I'm more free then the 7th Ion." Indeed he has something that the 7th doesn't have, but does it really matter? Does it change anything? It doesn't, but at least it's something, Sync thought. The fact that he's trash is still there, not even worthy to be a substitute for the Fon Master. That won't change. "Don't try glossing things over. You're only trying to use me as you please isn't that it?" Sync let out a little sigh and folded his arms while looking at the tall, brown haired man in front of him.

Van's eye twitched. "I'm putting your potential into practice. If you don't like it, you can go back to Mt. Zaleho. If you want to hate something, hate the Score that brought you to life."

"Score? Yeah, I think I'll do that." Sync sarcastically replied. Yes, if wasn't for the Score he have been born, been thrown to the volcano, and be living in this stupid world. It s all because of the Score. It was because the Score dictated that the Fon Master would die that he was created. So what should he live for? "I'm free. You've gone out of your way to acquire me, but it's still up to me whether I live or not." Sync added with a nonchalant tone.

'Impossible!' Van wanted to shout, but merely thought it in his own mind, 'A replica would consider suicide...? I never thought of the possibility. Seems we should have programmed them so that they would avoid self harm.' His having picked up the boy at Mt. Zaleho brought him satisfaction yet again. With him, he could learn more about replicas than he ever could with Luke. Van shut his eyes and smiled faintly, feeling this would be more interesting than he thought. "But Sync, I will not let you die until I can no longer see value in you. You can throw yourself to the depths of the earth all you want, I will always come and pick you up."

"Sure, you can do what you want. I don t care about what happens next, I ll just be your puppet. That's what you want right"

And with that remark from the replica, a smile brought up to Van's face and turned around. "Come. I'll show you something." He said and started walking. At first, Sync just stared blankly at him, but then decided to follow him from behind.

"You know, I hate the Score also, just like you." Van started the conversation while they walked, "Because of the Score my homeland collapsed and I lost many people precious to me." Sync furrowed a brow at that and seemed to take an interest in it. He just remained silent and continued to walk while listening what Van said. "They knew that Hod would collapse, but they did nothing about it and just let the people there die like the Score told them to do. They always think that they MUST do anything that Score says, even if it s for a little thing like a meal."

Sync s'eye twitched because of it and he started to think about how foolish those people are who want to cling onto the Score like that, even for a meal How stupid they are He murmured while he kept on walking. Well, it's no different from the people who said the Fon Master would die and then just let him die like that because the Score said so. After they walked for a while they finally reached the edge of the forest. Van stopped his steps and turned around to Sync.

"I need to give you this before we enter the Cathedral." Van handed Sync a mask, a weird looking mask, it has a shape like a beak with a red pattern on top of it.

"What is this for?" Sync looked at the mask in his hand and turned to Van, confused.

"So that no one could tell that you re a replica of Ion and I demand that you do not reveal your identity to anyone. Only some people will know who you really are. Arietta and the 7th Ion will not count." Van nodded while he put the mask on the boy's face. Sync fixed the mask on his face and slowly but surely his vision became clear enough that he could see through the mask, even though there's no hole on it.

"Got it."

"Let s go." Van continued to walk to the Cathedral with Sync behind him. Sync himself just nodded his head and followed him without another word.


End file.
